Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch14
Chapter 14: Acceptance At Last "Ssstttuuuart" I heard, but it was fading away, I felt weak and limp. My head was aching so much that I couldn't concentrate on anything. "Get up my son" a voice said, I opened my eyes, but it still wasn't reality. The lanscape blurred when I looked at it. There standing over me, with one gravely hand offered to me, was my father. "Otyets (father)". I took his hand and got to my feet, He was the same guy I met back in my homeland of Alaska; all gravelly, except now he seemed more powerful than I remebered. "Well done my son" he complimented "you saved that group of demigods from total annihilation, you gave the automatron new power, you proved land was greater than sea, and I am proud of you." Those words felt warm inside of me, I had never been with either of my parents for so many years, and now my father, who I had never met until last week, has told me he was proud of me. I felt so honoured, like I was winning an Oscar for being myself. Then I could hear the voice fading in, getting louder. I lost focus on my father and all went blank. I opened my eyes and woke up nearly falling out of bed. Noah had his face blocking my entire view. "Bout time you woke up Sov. . . I mean, Mr Bigshot Hero Friend of Mine!." I still felt dizzy, my body was aching and that cut on my eyebrow still stung, but some whiff caught my scent, it was absolutly horrid, it smellt like . . . "Vomit" Noah said pointing to the bowl next to my bed "when we tried to feed you nectar and ambrosia, you threw up which is most unnatural for it because it is suppose to taste like whatever you like the most, unless of course you liked garbage?" I wasn't in the mood for jokes right know but I saw on a bed on the opposite side of the room was the hammer guy from the battle against the hydra, with a girl trying to feed him some sort of food. It then reminded me of something else. "Where's Emilie?" I asked him. "She started showing off her new green sickle to her cabin, but then the Aphrodite campers said that it was sweet of you and were wondering if you two were going to be more than friends. She didn't take it very well when they began teasing her and stormed off into the strawberry fields". Before I could make an answer, Chiron appeared. His eyes twinkled like he was about to say I told you so, ''but instead said " Congradulations, Stuart Draganov, you have completed your fist ever quest and saved the camp at the same time". I had a think over what my prophercy ment: '''You must travel down to the soutern sea'. ''We travelled to the sea below the USA, the Caribbean, 'Find the cyclops eye, that is the key.' the P.A.N.T.S. had a logo that looked like an eye which allowed us to continue our quest, 'The rouge shall assist in means of defence.' Noah saved my life when I was nearly crushed by the Minotaur, 'The barley will confort against immense.' Emilie took on all those Telekhines in the base by herself while I rescued Noah, 'Suceed with the metal man awaken.' We reactivated Collosus which allowed us to defend the camp, 'Failure, and your home will be taken.' If we had given up on Collosus, then the camp would have been destroyed by Oceanus.﻿'' I then realised that Chiron and Noah were still looking at me while I was in thought. Noah was now all excited for some reason. Chiron spoke before Noah burst "Since you have completed this quest that saved our camp and to the unfortunate fact that your father is not a god, it has been decided that you will spend your camp days in the company of the Hermes' Cabin." Noah was shaking violently like there was something insanly wrong with him. "We'll be 'Bunk Buddies' again". I didn't know if I should be relieved to be in a cabin again, or to be horrified of all the pranks I would have to put up with. So I just smiled and recieved a bear hug from Noah (I'm guessing he didn't have many friends in his Cabin). Chiron had to tell Noah there was new campers turning up for him to release me and make a wicked laught about all those unsuspecting victims he would prank before leaving. I rolled my eyes, but stilled smiled. Chiron then told me "when you have recovered, the cabin leaders are gathering for a meeting and you need to be there." I was in disbelief, but it wouldn't be hard for me muck it up if I was given a speaking voice, and I was still wondering if they would still treat me like an outcast. But I knew there was only one way to find out. I grabbed a handfull of mud from the floor, smeared it on my cut above my eyebrow and on my aches, the pain then resided and the mud fell off without so much as a stain. Got up and followed Chiron into the Big House. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends